


'tis the season

by natodiangelo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, christmas 2017, ffxvsmallsecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natodiangelo/pseuds/natodiangelo
Summary: Christmas is coming up, and Prompto has been acting weird...





	'tis the season

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year! this was written for morganwhitam on tumblr but i think they changed urls? i cant find them so if this is you, let me know!!
> 
> i just want to say thank you to everyone who has given my fics support this year. you have no idea how much it all means to me! i wish everyone the best for this new year and hope that you continue to enjoy my fics <3

Prompto’s been acting weird. Or, at least, weirder than usual. Noctis is pretty sure he’s hiding something. 99%. Prompto’s been busier than normal, turning down chances to hang out and making up obviously fake excuses. There’s only so many times one person can wash their toilet before things start getting weird.

But, if Prompto doesn’t want to tell him what’s going on, Noctis isn’t going to pry. He knows from experience that that will just close him off even more if it’s something serious.

He hopes it’s nothing serious.

 

> Noctis (12:54): hey prom wanna come w me to get iggys present today
> 
> _Prompto (1:07): im busy today sorry man_  
>  _Prompto (1:07): i gotta  
> _ _Prompto (1:07): shit sent before I was done  
> _ _Prompto (1:08): i gotta walk my dog_
> 
> Noctis (1:09): you have a dog?????
> 
> _Prompto (1:16): what??_
> 
> Noctis (1:17): what do you mean what
> 
> _Prompto (1:20): were breaking up…nkldsnflsndkzflkdnsf…..fnjkdl….can’t…hear you….dfijeshdf….._
> 
> Noctis (1:21): prom were TEXTING what the FUCK

 

Noctis goes to the mall on his own. Well, as alone as he can get with a group of crownsguard following his every move, but alone without his wonderfully secretive boyfriend.

There’s only about a week until Christmas, and Prompto has been even _weirder_. Noctis doesn’t think he’s seen him _at all_ in the last week. He doesn’t want to be dramatic, but he kinda misses him.

Everything seems to be reminding him of Prompto, too. Chocobo designed Santa hats (which he may or may not buy); camera shops filled with more parts and pieces than Noctis will ever be able to understand, even with Prompto’s enthusiastic explanations; hell, even coffee shop advertising peppermint mochas remind him of Prompto.

He sighs to himself as he continues along. He’s not even sure what he’s looking for, exactly – a childhood spent with Ignis has given him knowledge on some of his hobbies, but even with that Noctis isn’t sure. Knitting is the one with two sticks, right? – and trying to find the right store out of the hundreds in front of him would be much more enjoyable with someone to get distracted by.

(Specifically a blond, dorky, clumsy, adorable someone.)

He’s contemplating entering a bait shop to get himself a Christmas present when he hears _it._

Or, rather, _him._

“You want a picture with Santa?” Prompto asks a small child. Except, it isn’t Prompto – it’s Prompto in a ridiculous green Elf outfit, with pointed ears and shoes and everything. His blond hair peeks out from under his long, green hat, and Noctis does try his best not to break out laughing in the middle of the store.

(He does pull out his phone and take a picture, however, to remember later. Maybe he’ll print it for Christmas cards next year.)

Prompto leads the kid over to ‘Santa’, setting the child on his lap and rushing back over to the camera. Once it’s taken and the kid hops down, Prompto turns around, and Noctis can tell the exact moment Prompto notices him, because his face goes slack and his eyes go wide.

Noctis laughs as he mouths _call me later_ , holding up his hand to his ear like a phone. Prompto’s shoulders slump and he nods.

Noctis continues with his search for Ignis’ present. He can’t _wait_ to show off the picture he took of Prompto.


End file.
